A Moment in Time
by Devil's Eye
Summary: R for sexualality within the fic. Very angsty. Draco's thoughts. Draco/Hermione *NOTE* Due to some technical error on my comp, all formatting like italics, were removed. I orginally had his thoughts in italics.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: A first time with a NC-17 rated fic. Draco's thoughts. *Note* I'm not entirely sure if its accurate about Gretna Green.  
  
Title: A Moment in Time  
  
Chapter One: Draco  
  
His lips scraped along the line of her slender throat, tasting the porcelain flesh. Hands caressed her thighs, feeling the silky texture. Her breathe exploded in gasps, a cry of pleasure caught in her throat.  
  
Its been like this for a year now. A year? Has it been so long? Yes. It has. Has these.feelings clouded my senses, as they do when I'm with her like this?  
  
She wrapped her arms around him bringing him closer to her. They both wanted to feel each other, in that moment of dark wishes and desires to be fulfilled. His breath whispered over her lips now, his silver eyes staring into her own amber. And he plundered her, tasting and savoring. He felt her unique flavor upon his tongue and lips, and he felt his heart stumble.  
  
I want to remember this. This night, this hour, this minute, this very moment. I want to remember it all, brand it upon my memory to be brought forth in clear succession when I feel the coldness seep in.  
  
She writhed beneath him, her soft and slender form wanting. Begging. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair, his chest moved as he breathed. Leaving her mouth to trail soft kisses on her neck to toward her torso, he pulled away. Her lashes fluttered, opened, the amber smokey. And he felt more than the lust and desire, more than the need to mate as he looked at her in that suspended moment where everything he'd ever wanted was in his arms.  
  
Time seems to stop when I'm with her. If only it could. I'd spend an eternity with her. Just like this. When did I start to need her like this? I don't know. I wonder if it had started when I first saw her, those long years before when pride had been everything.  
  
He touched a finger to her shoulder and slid it lightly down to trace her breast, his movements graceful and tender. His eyes were hooded now, and the silver darkened when she squirmed against his touch. And he lowered his head to blow a warm breath on the peak, watched her go limp and grip the bed covers convulsively.  
  
I can see the pulse pounding in her throat. I know that I can't keep doing this. I can't. But I have and now. I can't stop. I knew that if I kept going on with this deception of hate on the outside, where everybody will see, I won't be able to stand it much longer. I'll start craving her. Forever wanting her, that one time wouldn't be enough. I want more than this. Much more. I've already begun. I'm too far gone now to go back.  
  
And he took her into his mouth, felt her arch her back and quietly groan out his name. His hands meld themselves against her sides and hips, pressing her against him hopelessly.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
I used to hope. Once. But hope is only something like a pretense. A shield to protect you from the truth. I feel no more of that useless emotion. All I have is coldness and dread of what may be. What already is.  
  
She touched his face, feeling the hollows in the cheek and the bags under the eyes. Looked at the paleness of his face that was no longer natural.  
  
I'm such a fool. Ignorance really is bliss.  
  
He wrapped his larger hand against her smaller one, pressing a kiss to her palm. His thumb gently caressed her wrist, feeling the delicate bones.  
  
You could break me in to a million pieces with but a single word. But I wonder. is this the same with you? Do you feel the same spurt of warmth through your body when you see me? Or is it with someone else?  
  
He entwined his fingers with hers and placed both above her head, doing the same with the other hand.  
  
Is it the same with him? You want him, yet you come to me when he hurts you. I could kill him if he hurt you. But you stop me before I can rip him apart with my bare hands. Stop me because you don't want me to see the truth. Or the lies. Lies to me and lies to yourself. I hate it.  
  
He slipped inside her, his eyes closing at the feeling of being one with her. He was a part of her. And she him.  
  
But I could never hate you. It would be so much easier if I could.  
  
And he watched her slowly approach her release as he moved, rocking his pelvis. It was like a dream. Everything slow and peaceful. He watched her climax, experiencing the incredible sensations racing through both of them. And followed her, plunging over.  
  
In the beginning, when we had both been innocents, untouched, everything had seemed so.perfect. So right. Like it had been meant to be. But tonight, you said, would be the last. Even if it may be, I want to make it last. Make it linger in both our hearts and memories. But would you want that?  
  
"Say my name, Hermione. Say it. Please." She stared at him, her features soft. And murmured the word.  
  
"Draco."  
  
They collapsed to the bed, both spent and exhausted. Even as sleep tugged at him, he stayed awake, watching her. Waiting for her to go under first. As he had always done. As she slept, he didn't. He watched her throughout the night, the moonlight playing on her face, heightening her beauty. Played with her long hair. And even when he vowed never to feel hope, he felt his heart betray him.  
  
I'm waiting. Always.  
  
She awoke just as the slivers of dawn slipped through the window. And saw him, sitting up beside her and holding her hand and playing with the long fingers.  
  
"Draco." He looked back to her face and tried to smile. "Morning." She continued to look at him, her expression serious and saddened.  
  
"You know I can't stay here." His expression fell and he looked away. She pulled away and got out of the bed. Started to dress. Her hand was on the door when she heard his voice.  
  
"Wait." He ran to her, his expression now desperate. "Wait. Don't go." He seized her in a crushing embrace, his lips pressed to her forehead. She tucked her head under his chin, a gesture that was familiar to both of them. "Hermione. Please. Don't go. Just don't go. Don't leave me. I don't care if you hate me or never want to speak to me, but," He turned her face to his. "Don't leave me alone again."  
  
"Draco, we can't-"  
  
"We could run away. Far away. It doesn't matter where, you can pick. The money in my Gringotts' account can pay for everything, I have more than enough."  
  
"Please, Draco-"  
  
"Or we could get eloped. Gretna Green, I can get papers-"  
  
"Draco." He stopped, his eyes holding so much pain, she felt her heart clench and the pang of guilt.  
  
"We can't keep doing this. I'm already engaged." He stared at her, his hands gripping her arms tightly, bruising. She saw the shock pass over his face and then the hurt before he concealed it. Then she saw him struggle to say the words.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"No, don't-"  
  
"I love you, Hermione. Isn't it enough? Has he said those words and meant it? No more lies. No more. I love you, more than anything, and that's the truth. It took me more than enough time to find the courage to the words but-"  
  
"Its too late."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Its too late for that, Draco." She saw confusion in his silver eyes, the questions.  
  
"Wh-Why? How? How is it too late?"  
  
"It just is. I have to go." He watched her open the door and run away, her robes flying behind her.  
  
She never did tell me why. 


	2. Lilies

A/N: I had originally meant for this fic to be a one-shot until I decided to continue on a bit. Again, this is from Draco's POV.  
  
A Moment in Time  
  
Chapter Two: Lilies  
  
By: DarkDracon0  
  
He didn't know why he had come. God knew he didn't want to. Hell, he'd rather have his father alive and well, ready to torture him again than be here. Slowly, he clenched his fists, then unclenched them. Walking into the church, he saw all the decorations of a muggle wedding. White lilies went along the pews and walls. People crowded inside, happy and secure. Laughing.   
  
He almost backed out of the church.   
  
Gritting his teeth, he walked to stand against the wall opposite of the alter, right by the door. He tucked his gloved hands into the pockets of his cloak, his eyes surveying his surroundings again. He had dreamed of this. Dreamed for a long time. Stepping up onto the alter with her hand in his, his best man holding the ring that would bind both him and her together for a lifetime and so much more. She would first walk down the aisle, beautiful and serene. He knew she would be so.   
  
A wedding gown, white with a headdress and veil. He knew that she wanted the traditional. Maybe he wanted it too.  
  
Smiling. She would be smiling, happy. He would hold his hand out to her as she approached. She would slip her hand into his, stepping up to stand beside him.   
  
The sound of people rushing to get to their seats broke him away from his reverie. A hush went over the crowd as the bride walked in.   
  
She was beautiful. Just as he imagined.   
  
She walked slowly down the aisle, arm around her father. He had never met him. She had never invited him to meet her family. She was graceful, in her own way. She hadn't seen him. As she stood on the alter to make her vows to a man she didn't love, he unconsciously took his hands out and gripped the pew in front of him, silently begging.   
  
Please, please, don't say it… Don't say those words, don't accept the ring…  
  
At that moment, he wished more than anything to be the one beside her.   
  
She said the words, took the ring. And he felt his heart break. Not break, but shatter into a million pieces, pieces that could never be found, gathered, fixed. Even after she kissed him, he still felt the spot on his chest aching fiercely.   
  
They both leapt off the alter and ran towards the door. But before she left, her eyes met his. It was a moment that seemed to stop, a moment that he knew she would never be his, no matter what the future brought them. A moment that broke his heart all over again until he felt an incomparable sadness settle on him. Her eyes said the words.   
  
I'm sorry. And the connection broke.   
  
He still stood there, long after everyone had left. The sun was just about ready to set. He walked away from his spot and stood at the center of the aisle, watching the red sun through the doors that were still open. Bending down, he picked up a white lily. The color stood stark against his black glove. Black and white. No grey, no imperfections.   
  
He was motionless until a tear fell down his cheek.  
  
She didn't like lilies.   
  
A/N: How was it? 


	3. Time Flies

A/N: Glad a few people did like this fic. Sorry for its shortness. The second chapter got done in fifteen minutes. Happy New Years!  
  
A Moment in Time  
  
Chapter Three: Time Flies   
  
By DarkDracon0  
  
8 Years Later…  
  
"Simon, get back here!" He ran across the street, to Quidditch Supplies. She huffed a breath as she caught up to him, lugging Ali with her.   
  
"Cool, look! The new Firebolt version! Can I get it for Christmas? Can I?" Hermione sighed. He'd asked the same question every time they went to Diagon Alley. "Simon, you're too young to get a broomstick yet. When you're older, maybe you can get one."  
  
He continued to stare at the broom. Even Hermione had to admit it, was a very sleek one. The Firebolt had been expanded into a series, much like the Nimbus. The one Simon was looking at adoringly was the fifth in the series. "Please, mum, can I?"  
  
"Simon, we've been through with this. No."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco wandered through Quidditch Supplies, waiting for something to catch his eye. He already had the newest Firebolt on reserve for him. New arm guards would be nice, he thought. His own were getting a bit frayed. Making his selection, he walked to the shopkeeper, handing him the armguards and asked for the Firebolt. Though he didn't play for any professional league, he still had time for smaller games with former teammates as well as his much younger cousins.  
  
The clerk packaged everything into a bag and took his money gratefully. That was when he heard her voice.   
  
"Alright, but only five minutes, okay? Simon! Five minutes only, got that?"   
  
He turned to look at the door. There she was. Beautiful and looking harassed as a young boy dashed into the store with a look of bliss. And he knew. Immediately did it register that she had a child. No, two, as she carried another child, a girl, on her hip. Of course, you fool, his mind berated. You think she wouldn't after all these years? He quickly turned away. The clerk handed him his purchases as he drew out the galleons. "Thank you, sir. We appreciate your business." He wanted to get out of the store. He wanted to go to her and kiss her senseless. His heart trembled as he heard her call out to her son. "Simon! Be careful!"  
  
And then he realized there was no way out without her seeing him. He drew a deep breath. He didn't want her to see him. Didn't want to look at her and feel the pain, the deep slicing pain, of betrayal.   
  
She never betrayed you…  
  
Because she never was yours in the first place.  
  
He bit his lip, his back still to her. Maybe if he waited… "Sir?" The clerk looked at him curiously. Draco shook his head. "Sorry. Just got lost in thought." He turned.   
  
She was still waiting impatiently by the door. She wasn't looking at him, but at the boy. The boy-Simon?- had run to the display of the new Firebolt and was reading the little footnote on its new improvements. His hair was the same his mother's-- brown with slight hints of red and gold. He would break hearts later, Draco thought. Just as his mother broke mine.   
  
He drew another breath as he knew that sooner or later, they would see each other again. As he walked toward the door, she turned her head. Her eyes met his and he watched surprise and another emotion that was hidden too quickly for him to decipher. "Hello, Hermione."  
  
"Draco." She couldn't believe that it was him standing there. Him of all people to bump into her. Politeness took over. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine. You?" Up close, he could see that her face had grown thinner, her cheeks more prominent. Her nose was still aristocratically thin, mouth still unpainted but all the more alluring. "Same here." Silence overtook them. She shifted slightly, her eyes moving to Simon. He was still in the same spot, nose pressed to the case of the Firebolt. "He's a good-looking boy."   
  
She turned her eyes to look at Draco. He was still looking at Simon. "He looks like his mother."   
  
"Yes. So I've been told."   
  
"What do you see when you look at him?" She didn't know how to answer that. Draco's tone of voice had changed. His eyes, expressive, though once cold, darkened. He could have been either talking about Simon or… him. Her husband.   
  
"Why do you ask?" Draco inclined his head. "I know that you don't love him." Ah. Her husband. "Yet, you leave me the night when I would have given anything for you. Anything."  
  
She looked away. "I hoped that, by now, you would have forgotten me."  
  
"Never." It was voiced in a fierce whisper that had her looking back at him. He looked at her, his eyes clear and sure. "You were the most wonderful thing to ever happen to me. I consider myself lucky to be as close to you as I was. I could never forget you. Never in my life."  
  
"Draco, it's been eight years-"  
  
"It doesn't matter how long it's been. I could never forget you, no matter how hard I tried to. It would have been more simple and less painful to just forget you and move on. But you know what they say." His grin flashed. "A Slytherin never forgets."  
  
She turned away and looked at Simon. He was still looking at the broom adoringly. She felt his hand touch her shoulder lightly. "He's a handsome boy."  
  
"Yes." Draco then turned his attention to the young girl quietly sleeping on the crook of her arm. She resembled her mother, just as her brother did. He voiced the question with which the answer he already knew. "Your daughter?"   
  
"Yes." She smiled and dropped a light kiss onto her forehead. "Ali."  
  
"For Allison? Your mother?" Her eyes widened in surprise. "You remembered… You've never even met my mother." He smiled at her. "Yes, I remember. I've always known what you wanted to name your daughter." He still remembered… the thought touched her deeply in a way no other man ever could. Draco had been the only one to understand her that way. She lowered her lashes to hide the held back tears.  
  
"I- I have to go. A meeting." She smiled. "Of course. You'd best be on your way."  
  
They parted ways.  
  
As he walked down the crowded road, he knew something. Time would never stop the flight of love. Its wings still flew strong and determined, seeking its mate.   
  
I love you…  
  
Hermione  
  
I'm still waiting. No matter how long, I'll always wait. 


End file.
